To Be With You
by NNCS
Summary: As Naruto says goodbye to his most loved person, she realizes he had know this would happen all along.[Songfic...Don't ask what's gotten into me]


Naruto couldn't believe it.

Well, his mind could…but his heart wouldn't. Just when… just when he had gotten the courage… and the night he was going to propose to her too. The night he had planned on for weeks, she had to announce she was to be married to a rich entrepreneur. At her birthday party…he had had it all planed out.

He hadn't told a single person, not a soul. And when she had stood up with her fiancée, introducing him to everyone, he had done the best he could to smile a say how happy he was for her

He knew the ring wasn't that big or expensive…not even all that much to look at. But…it was like his heart. Not huge in physical size, not even that huge in worth (to most people); but…nice in its own right, not something to throw away. A twenty-year-old man's heart was something one wouldn't throw in the trash…at least not when it was freely given away.

How depressing…the whole situation.

But, he had a plan; at least to say good bye to her…properly.

Standing outside her apartment she had bought herself outside of her family's estate, he hoped silently that she was home. Strumming his lovely acoustic guitar Iruka had bought him when he was seventeen, he began to sing.

_My life is brilliant._

A young woman rolled over in her bed, a beautifully deep, sad, and rich voice filtering through her open window. The warm summer air filling her room up as the voice did as well.

_My life is brilliant. __My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

She couldn't figure out who it was…a stalker maybe?( It had happened only once...Naruto had pumbled the guy).Stepping out of her bed, she shuffled over to the window of her small room, her dark-haired head popping out into the moonlit night.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

There she was, her blackish-blue hair still short, as it had been since they were young. Her opaque eyes gleaming beautifully in the moonlight, her pale skin shining gently; like the moon it's self. Her dark purple night-tank giving away her slim, fit figure elegantly._  
_  
_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._  
_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,_

My fingers strummed the cords naturally, without need of my brain telling them directions. My heart was beating so loud I swear she could hear it all the way up from her window. Despite this, my voice continued on like nothing was wrong, strong and loud.

_  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

His eyes were a beautiful blue that I had only seen on one person before. The color of oceans I had seen in travel books, with thedepth of the night sky; his hair the color of golden straw.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

She was so wonderful, in so many ways…kind, gentle, caring, strong, and stubborn at times. I had heard many people call her an angle, and I was pretty sure they were right. I just hope he'd be good enough for her. Hell, I hadn't been sure when I had wanted to ask her to marry meif **_I_** was good enough.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.

I knew who this was, my best friend. The one helped me keep making myself get back up when I was knocked down. The one who's eyes seemed so very sad when I had said I was to be married. He had tried to hide it…so very hard. Congratulating me…being my pillar of strength when it was now obvious that all he wanted to do was fall over. He was even telling me…telling me it was ok to break his heart…that he'd seen it coming, from the start.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

As the last line escaped my mouth, I couldn't help but let the few tears that had welled up in my eyes tumble down my face. The last thing I saw before turning my back to her window was her face, screwed up in sadness as she cried too.

"Good-bye, Hinata-san." I whispered to the night

* * *

A.N.: So…Yeah, wrote it in about 30 minutes or so…I'm like totally in love with this song at the moment (James Blunt: "You're Beautiful")…call me melodramatic…call me emo…hell, you can call me a pussy (this being a VERY true fact thank you very much) for all I care…but on a serious note…for all of those whom are regular fans of mine and who are fans of **_Life's Worth_**, please do check out my profile, it has some information that will (hopefully) make you all a bit more hopeful.

Till next time the plot bunnies strike!

NNCS


End file.
